Charmings vs. Evil Queen
"Charmings vs. Evil Queen" (Encantados vs. Rainha Má) é uma música de Once Upon a Time. Foi escrito por Alan Zachary e Michael Weiner. Estreou no vigésimo episódio da Sexta Temporada. Essa música foi lançada em 5 de maio de 2017, como parte de Once Upon a Time: The Musical Episode. História Antes da Primeira Maldição Depois que Branca de Neve faz um pedido para uma estrela, desejando ter o poder que ela precisa para proteger sua filha, seu pedido é realizado por meio de um feitiço lançado em todo o reino que faz com que as pessoas cantem. Acreditando que sua canção é poderosa o suficiente para derrotar a Rainha Má graças ao amor que compartilham, Branca de Neve e o Príncipe Encantado fazem um acordo com o Capitão Gancho para levá-los ao Palácio da Rainha Má, onde eles começam uma batalha, cantando e a ameaçando com uma espada. A Rainha Má revida, usando sua feitiçaria e a música dentro de seu coração. Embora a música de Branca e Príncipe seja mais poderosa, a Rainha os leva a um Feitiço de Canto que ela encontrou em seu cofre, e extrai as canções de todo o reino, deixando Branca e Príncipe incapazes de impedir sua maldição. ("The Song in Your Heart") Cantores * Ginnifer Goodwin como Branca de Neve * Josh Dallas como Príncipe Encantado * Lana Parrilla como Rainha Má Letra Original Branca de Neve & Príncipe Encantado There's a powerful magic When two hearts are one A powerful magic Bright as the sun Goodness will triumph, and evil's undone When you dare to heed love's call Cause love is the most powerful magic of all Rainha Má Down with love, down with hope Don't need blind faith to cope Or inspiring songs in my heart Got the magic I need For my darkest of deeds Love at times can entrance But love doesn't stand a chance No, no, love doesn't stand a chance Branca de Neve & Príncipe Encantado It's a powerful magic When two voices soar We're ever more hopeful For what lies in store Rainha Má Once I loved and once I learned Love is weakness Love will leave you burned Branca de Neve & Príncipe Encantado Nothing will stop us, no not anymore With our daughter's fate at stake Rainha Má Happy endings you will see Branca de Neve & Príncipe Encantado Seems like we found a lucky break Rainha Má Your happy end will end with me Branca de Neve & Príncipe Encantado Now let our song show the powerful magic Rainha Má Love doesn't stand a chance Branca de Neve & Príncipe Encantado We can make Rainha Má Got you where I want you now Your spell will soon be broken Let us see how strong you are When everything is spoken Tradução Branca de Neve & Príncipe Encantado Há uma magia poderosa Quando dois corações se unem Uma magia poderosa Brilhante como o Sol O Bem vai triunfar e o Mal será derrotado Quando você se atreve a prestar atenção ao chamado do amor Porque o amor é a magia mais poderosa de todas Rainha Má Para baixo com amor, para baixo com esperança Não preciso de fé cega para lidar Ou músicas inspiradoras no meu coração Tenho a magia que eu preciso Para os meus atos mais obscuros O amor às vezes pode entrar Mas o amor não tem chance O amor não tem chance Branca de Neve & Príncipe Encantado Há uma magia poderosa Quando duas vozes se unem Estamos cada vez mais esperançosos Pelo o que nos espera Rainha Má Uma vez eu amei e uma vez eu aprendi O amor é fraqueza O amor te deixará arrasado Branca de Neve & Príncipe Encantado Nada vai nos parar, não mais Com o destino da nossa filha em jogo Rainha Má Finais felizes você verá Branca de Neve & Príncipe Encantado Parece que encontramos uma chance Rainha Má Seu final feliz acabará comigo Branca de Neve & Príncipe Encantado Agora deixe nossa canção mostrar a magia poderosa Rainha Má O amor não tem chance Branca de Neve & Príncipe Encantado Que podemos fazer Rainha Má Vocês estão onde eu queria Seu feitiço em breve será quebrado Vamos ver o quão forte vocês são Quando só puderem falar